zoey101roleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Delilah Reese
Hi. If you couldn't tell, I'm Delilah Corrin Reese. You can call me Lila. I couldn't care less. Appearance *Hair: Dark Brown *Eyes: Light Blue *Best Feature: Eyes Well, I'm told I look kinda dark and mysterious. I don't really care. I wear big earrings and dark colors with some lighter mixed in, and I like putting lighter streaks in my hair. Family Alexander Reese He's my father. He's rich, which is cool and all, but he annoys the crap outta me. We never get along, so we just don't hang out. We just don't. Mother Which one would you like? My dad has married and divorced about 5 in the past two years. Uncle Malcolm He's the man who pays for most of your school here. You're welcome. Logan Reese My cousin. Ugh. I hate him so much it hurts. Romances James Garrett He's my ex. Let's just say, things were going great until one miss Zoey Brooks stepped in. Thanks alot, Zo. History I suppose this is unimportant, but here's a brief history of me. I was born to Alexander Reese and Melanie Reese on April 13th, 1996. I grew up in California with my dad and whatever-mom-at-the-time, and lived a maybe-happy life here on the Pacific Coast. I've gone to PCA since I was 12, so don't mess with me like I'm some newbie. I know this school and its people inside-out. Personality I hate you or I tolerate you. I am a great girlfriend, and fun to be around. I'm a good... "friend", once you get to know me, but don't cross me. I will slice you in half, like a melon. Relationships with People Zoey Brooks I hate that man-stealer so much. Watch out, Zoey. Lola Martinez She's cool. She enjoys acting, like I do, so you know, whatevs. Quinn Pensky Used to be a dork, so I'm glad she's girled up a little bit. I don't hate her. Michael Berrett Nothing to hate about him. Funny and not too sweet. Chase Matthews I like him a little. Just a little. But I like him. Logan Reese Hate. Him. A Note from the Portrayer Here's some stuff about Delilah that you can't possibly know unless your psychic. *I'm not as mean as her. *She has insomnia and other sleep-altering symptoms, which cause her to be tired, restless and irritable. *She was kidnapped for three years when she was 7. She refuses to speak about the events she underwent at this time. *When she was located, her family paid her ransom to find her beaten and mute. She has overcome her speech-impairment. *She is afraid of the dark for unknown reasons after her abduction. She is also afraid of needles and knives. *She has nightmares that she will wake up and still be kidnapped, and that her family refuses to pay the ransom. *She hates every one of her mothers. *Her baby sister, Daisy, died at 2 years old. *She loves long-stemmed roses and milk chocolate. *She loves her cousin, Logan, even if she won't admit it. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Content Category:Original Characters